


In The Sunshine

by aerowyn



Category: Rugrats
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/pseuds/aerowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Tommy take a senior trip up the Pacific Coast Highway. Phil is having a small existential crisis, dealing with his distance from Lil and his feelings for Tommy, but he begins to figure out his problems while driving down the 101.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [courtney_beth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtney_beth/gifts).



“Holy shit. That’s the most amazing view I’ve ever seen.” Phil stared at the ocean waves crashing along the shoreline, a wide expanse of water as far out as he could see.

He and Tommy were on their senior trip. He had been saving all the money he could from his crap job at the grocery store, and along with the money his parents and family members had given him, he’d managed to save up enough to spend 10 days driving across California with Tommy.

He’d wanted to take the trip with Lil too, but she’d decided to go with all of her girlfriends instead.

“We’ll be going to the same college and we get to spend the rest of the summer together. So what’s wrong with me wanting to go with my friends?” Lil had told him when he’d told her his plans for their senior trip. “Jennifer’s parents own a condo in Miami and they’re letting us take it for a week as her graduation gift. All we have to pay for is plane tickets and food. You can’t honestly want me to turn them down, Phil?”

Actually, he had wanted her to turn them down. He wanted to take his trip with his twin and his best friends. He wanted her to put him before her stupid friends for once, like she had back when they were kids, when they were still close. But since Lil had squashed that hope, he’d decided to make it an all boys trip. No room for Lil and her stupid friends anyway.

So he’d pitched the idea to Chuckie and Tommy. Chuckie had bailed in order to go to a computer summer program at UCLA, which really didn’t bother him too much, although why Chuckie wanted to go to school over the summer was a mystery to him.

That left Tommy. He’d been all up for the idea, excitedly making suggestions about places they could drive to, like along the Pacific Coast Highway, through the desert and Yosemite. Phil had seen some of these places before, but never when it was just him and his friends. So he and Tommy had planned for months, figuring out how much hotels, food, and gas would cost for a 10 day trek across California. And now here they were, four days in, and they’d already driven to some of the most incredible coastline he’d ever seen.

“Tell me about it. I _have_ to get some footage of this!” Tommy grabbed his camera from the open window of the car, uncapping the lens. “Say hi, Phil.”

“Hi Phil.” Phil waved at Tommy and smiled wryly, already used to Tommy pulling his camera out at every stop they made, in the car, in the hotel room, even in the fast food places they stopped in. “Why are you filming me? There are way more interesting things to be filming, like the Pacific Ocean for one.”

“I think you _are_ interesting. And what would a film be without a star?” Tommy smiled brightly at Phil then turned his camera back to the ocean, pointing it down to capture the waves below.

Phil blushed at the comment and hoped it didn’t show on his face. He didn’t want Tommy to figure out about the growing crush he was developing for him. Not that Tommy would care that he was a little less than straight. He was friends with a few of the gay film kids at school. He just didn’t know how he’d feel if he found out that one of his best friends had been harboring a secret crush on him for the past year or so.

“Want to go get some dinner? I’m starving!” Tommy turned toward Phil as he closed his camera.

“Sounds good to me. But hold on. We’ve got to get a picture of us here first.” Phil pulled out the Fuji Instant camera Tommy had given him for a graduation present. He’d told Phil it was a selfish present really, since it’d help them document their trip in picture form as well as video, but it didn’t stop Phil from smiling every time he looked at or used the camera. So at every stop, no matter what the place, they took a picture. The car was already littered with the ones they had taken over the past four days, showing them smiling from each vista point along the highway, each restaurant they’d eaten at, in front of each of the hotel signs, even at the gas stations they stopped at for gas and bathroom runs.

“Say cheese.” Phil slung his arm around Tommy’s shoulders, Tommy’s arm instantly going around his waist as he stood close enough to fit into the picture. Phil pressed the button and reluctantly let go of Tommy when the flash went off, feeling a chill where Tommy’s body had just been. “Now we can eat.” Phil grabbed the picture from where it had printed on the camera, walking over to the car and getting into the passenger seat. Tommy dropped into the driver seat and started the car.

“I figure we’d go to the next little town to eat and then find a place to stay for the night.” Tommy pulled out into traffic, slowly making their way farther north on the 101.

“Sounds like a good plan. Not much point in driving at night when you can’t see anything.” Phil stuck a piece of tape to the back of the picture and added it to the others littering the ceiling of the car. Phil studied the images, smiling slightly at his and Tommy’s grinning faces staring back at him. They’d taken some great pictures. There were some where they were smiling, some where they were making silly faces, some where they were pretending to choke one another. But his favorite had to be the one they had taken right outside of LA on the first day of the trip. Just as he was about to take the picture, Phil had made a joke about trying to find where Lindsey Lohan has gone to rehab, so instead of looking at the camera, Tommy was looking at Phil with a huge smile on his face. It was his favorite because when he stared at it, he liked to pretend that Tommy was looking at him for other reasons. He could pretend that they were more than just best friends.

Phil sighed and leaned back in his seat, staring out the window at the beautiful landscape outside his window. Tommy turned up the radio and Phil lost himself in thoughts of that picture and of the world he saw in its smiling faces.

***

“Let’s see if there’s something to do in town. We’ve been in the car all day and I’d like to play pool or something like that, get my legs moving.” Phil walked out of the bathroom.

“Sure. Why not?” Tommy turned off the TV and threw the remote beside him on the bed. “There were a few places up the street I saw that might have something like that to offer. Let’s go find out. We can walk.” He got up and walked over to his bag. “Just let me change first. My shirt smells like cheeseburgers.” Tommy pulled off his t-shirt, throwing it across the top of his suitcase as he looked for clean one.

Phil stared at Tommy’s naked back, flexing as he rummaged through his bag. His muscles were well defined and his skin was slightly tanned. Phil’s hand itched to reach out and over the planes of Tommy’s back, to feel the muscles ripple under his fingers as they traveled along his sides. Phil was pulled from his daydream when Tommy pulled a shirt over his head and turned around.

“Ready to go?” Phil knew he was flushed and hoped Tommy didn’t notice. This really was becoming a habit. Damn his stupid responsive cheeks.

“Sure.” Tommy walked toward the door and grabbed the room key off the table by the door. Phil followed behind him, hoping some pool would take his mind off his stupid hands and their urges to molest his best friend.

***

This was not Phil’s night. Not only was he sucking at pool, having lost to Tommy three times already (damn Tommy and his insistent need to unconsciously stroke his pool cue while he was waiting for Phil to hit his next shot), but now Tommy was flirting with two girls who had walked over to their table.

Phil missed yet another ball. “It’s your shot Tommy.” Phil forced the words to sound nonchalant, though they came out a little gruffer than he intended.

“Oh, sorry.” Tommy turned away from the girls with a smile and walked around the table, checking for the best angle on his shot. “Eight ball in the corner pocket.” Tommy lined up his cue and took his shot. Damn, there goes game number four.

“Wow Tommy, you’re a really good pool player.” Bimbo #1 sauntered over (it really couldn’t be considered walking when she pushed her boobs out like that) to Tommy, leaning against the pool table beside him.

“Thanks. I have a table in my basement back home, so I’ve had a lot of practice” Phil threw his cue on the table and turned toward the door. He thought about the bottle of tequila he’d managed to persuade Angelica to buy him before he left (Thankfully, she’d turned 21 two weeks before they left and he’d paid her enough of a buyer’s fee that she kept her mouth shut about his request). He really wanted to go back to the room so he could get shitfaced. At least he wouldn’t have to listen to any of this anymore.

It wasn’t like this feeling was new. He’d been in a funk for months, but he’d hoped this trip would snap him out of it. It worked sometimes. When they were in the car and they were rocking out to some great song and belting it at the top of their lungs, when they were standing alone by the sea with no one else around, getting lost in the wind and sun around them. In those moments, it felt like it was them against the world and nothing could touch them. But then there were moments like these, when he felt like he was all alone on the edge of some hole he couldn’t define and there was no one to catch him when he inevitably fell. Why did he have to be gay? Why did there have to be another aspect of him that made him feel like an outsider?

To make matters worse, he was pretty much in love with his best friend. Why did it have to be Tommy Pickles, an A student, popular, filmmaking genius? Him, Phillip DeVille, not really popular, mediocre student, soccer player. He was only going to UCLA because of the great scholarship he’d gotten for soccer. Luckily he’d gotten better at soccer as he got older or he’d have been screwed. And of course Tommy was going to UCLA Film School, so he’d have to see him be even more of a genius with his filmmaker girlfriend and filmmaker friends. Once he got there, he’d meet tons of people like him, he’d forget all about Phil and their stupid friendship and then where would he be?

His funk wasn’t all Tommy’s fault; Lil was a huge part of it too. They’d slowly been growing apart since they’d reached puberty. Yeah, they still hung out at home, spent time watching TV and things like that, but only when she fit time into her oh-so-busy social calendar. Her friends had become the most important thing in her life and she was always off with them, going to movies or going to parties he was never invited to. He just missed how inseparable they were when they were kids, when they were almost like one unit, one person split into two different yet mostly similar pieces. He missed being a twin. Even though she’d be at UCLA with him and Tommy, half her friends were going there, too, so he’d probably barely see her. Phil would be all alone and there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

Phil looked back at Tommy and the Bimbos. Bimbo #2 had moved to the bench beside the pool table and was leaning forward listening to Tommy, shamelessly showing her cleavage. Phil stalked over to them. He’d had enough.

“Tommy, I’m going back to the room. But don’t let me ruin your evening with these nice young ladies. I’m sure they’re providing you with very stimulating conversation.” Phil turned around and walked toward the door, leaving Tommy and the Bimbos with confused looks on their faces.

***

Phil took another shot from the tequila bottle, the liquor burning his throat as it went down.

He hadn’t meant to say what he did, but he just couldn’t help it. He was tired of feeling like shit and tired of caring about Tommy and Lil and everyone else in his life. When would it be time for them to care about him?

Phil took another shot as the door to the room opened.

“What the hell was that?” Tommy closed the door and looked over to where Phil was sitting on the bed, tequila bottle nestled between his legs. “Are you drinking? Where the hell did you get a bottle of liquor?”

“Me telling you off. Yes. Angelica.” Phil took another sip from the bottle and stared over at Tommy, daring him to say something else.

“How did you manage to get Angelica to buy – wait, that’s not the point. What has gotten into you, Phil?” Tommy walked over to stand in front of Phil.

“Nothing. I’m just having a little fun. This is a celebratory road trip. Happy Graduation!” Phil lifted the bottle to his lips once more, but Tommy grabbed it out of his hand before he could take another sip.

“Not just tonight. You’ve been off this whole trip, hell, you’ve been off for months. Yeah, most of the time you’re fine, but there are moments where you just seem to go somewhere else, become someone that isn’t really you.” Tommy stared at Phil, looking both angry and annoyed.

“Well excuse me for ruining your night and even your whole damn trip. Why don’t you go hook back up with Bimbo and Bimbette? I’m sure they’d be happy to make the night worth your while.” Phil stared back at Tommy defiantly.

“What are you talking about? I was just talking to those girls about pool. And you know that’s not what I meant about the trip. I’m just worried about you, man. It’s not like you to be drinking alone in a hotel room when we’re supposed to be having a great senior trip.” Tommy laid the tequila bottle on the table by their beds and sat down on the bed facing Phil. “Just talk to me. Tell me what’s been going on with you.”

Phil just looked at Tommy, wishing he could spill his guts but knowing he’d loose him if he did. “It’s nothing, man. I’m just trying to have a little fun.”

“You’ve already said that.” Tommy rubbed his hand across his face. “There is obviously something going on. Plus, you’re a crap liar, especially when you’re drunk. Remember that one time we came back to your house after that party at Deckland’s and your parents caught us? We were so drunk and you tried to lie to them. You didn’t get away with it then and you aren’t getting away with it now. So spill.”

“I… can’t, Tommy. I just can’t.” Phil looked at Tommy, concern etching his features. He wanted to spill everything then, tell Tommy everything about Lil, his feelings for him, everything. But he didn’t. He may have been a little drunk, but he wasn’t that drunk.

Tommy sighed. “Why not Phil?”

“I’m a dude, man; I’m just not the sharing type.” Phil could feel his resolve fading. Tommy had that effect on him these days.

“That’s bullshit and you know it. We talk about everything. What is so bad that you can’t tell me?” Tommy looked at him expectantly. “Is this about Lil?”

Phil blinked and looked down at his lap. This was his way out. He could tell him about his issues with Lil and he could leave it at that. “Fine. Yes, ok. Happy? It sucks that my twin sister treats me like one of her friends instead of her brother. It sucks that she went on that stupid trip with Jennifer and didn’t come with me. She sucks for making me feel like crap for wanting to spend time with her. I hate that I feel so lost sometimes without her that I feel like part of me is missing. And I hate you for making me feel like maybe you could fill that hole inside me if I let you.”

Phil realized what he’d said as soon as the words left his mouth. His head shot up to look at Tommy, to see his reaction to the words that would likely shatter their friendship beyond repair.

Tommy stared at Phil, blinking two, three, four times. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbed the bottle of tequila, and took a swig. Tommy stood up and Phil closed his eyes, bracing himself for the punch he knew would come. But it didn’t.

Phil opened his eyes when he heard the bottle clink against the table and felt the bed beside him dip. Phil slowly opened his eyes and turned to the side to see Tommy staring at him. He looked into Tommy’s eyes, unable to read his expression.

Phil wanted to say something, take it back, but the words were stuck in his throat. Tommy just sat staring at him as if he was looking for something in his eyes.

“I – " Phil started to say, but Tommy put his finger over his mouth. Phil’s heart thudded in his chest as Tommy’s hand traced across his bottom lip and down the side of his neck. Tommy clasped Phil by the neck, pulling him forward. Phil closed his eyes, too stunned to react in any other way.

Phil felt Tommy’s breath ghost across his face right before his lips gently pressed against Phil’s. Tommy gently kissed him, only moving his lips slightly against Phil’s unresponsive ones. It took Phil’s brain a minute to process what was happening, Tommy’s hand around his neck, his lips against his, but finally his body caught up with brain. Phil grabbed Tommy’s face, pulling him in closer and finally kissing him back. Tommy kissed back, pulling them even closer and deepening the kiss. Phil slowly traced Tommy’s bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. Tommy opened his mouth slowly, brushing his tongue with Phil’s.

A bolt of heat shot through Phil and he grabbed Tommy’s back and pulled him till there was no room between them, their chest crashing together and their bodies angled awkwardly on the bed. Neither noticed as their kissed deepened more, tongues learning the feel of each other’s mouths as hands learned the feel of each other’s skin. Tommy’s hand snuck down Phil’s sides, running his finger tips under his t-shirt to trace along the hot skin of Phil’s stomach. Phil pulled back in surprise, and Tommy took the opportunity to kiss down Phil’s chin to his throat, sucking lightly on his Adam’s apple as he continued to run his hand along Phil’s side under his shirt.

He clutched at Tommy’s hair, grabbing his head and guiding his lips back to his. They shared a lust-filled look before they were kissing again, just as fierce as before. Phil ran his hand down Tommy’s back, groaning in pleasure now that he finally had those muscles under his fingertips. Tommy pulled Phil’s shirt up his chest and they released their kiss long enough for Tommy to pull it over Phil’s head. Tommy stared at the newly uncovered skin, running his hand over Phil’s chest and abs in appreciation. Phil sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, lost in the feeling of Tommy’s hands against his heated skin. Tommy leaned over and ran his tongue over Phil’s collarbone, gently biting the place where Phil’s shoulder met his neck.

Phil’s arms went around Tommy’s waist. Phil ran his hands under his shirt, eager to feel Tommy’s naked skin under his hands. Phil pulled the shirt up Tommy’s chest, breaking contact long enough to get it over his head. Phil pulled Tommy back in for another passionate kiss, pressing their naked chests together for the first time. Phil moaned at the feeling of heated skin against heated skin. He thought he might explode from the intensity of it all. He’d dreamed of this moment a million times, but he’d never dreamed it would be like this, nothing but warmth and pleasure coursing through his veins and across his skin.

Eager to feel Tommy’s body beneath his, Phil pushed gently on Tommy’s chest, guiding his back onto the mattress. Tommy broke the kiss, kicked off his flip flops, and slid back on the bed, straightening out against the pillow and looking at Phil with needy eyes. Phil scrambled to crawl up the bed, also discarding his shoes and lying down beside Tommy. He looked at Tommy, at his kiss swollen lips and mussed hair, and smiled. He wasn’t sure how the night had come to this, but he wasn’t going to try and figure it out. Phil leaned down and kissed Tommy’s neck. He tasted like the ocean, all salt and sun. Phil couldn’t get enough. He kissed down his neck, over his chest, and took one of his nipples into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the bud, Tommy gasping and breathing hard above him. He moved to his other nipple with a parting lick and gave his other one the same treatment. Tommy was squirming under Phil’s actions, running his hand up and down Phil’s back.

Phil kissed lower, licking along the planes of his stomach. He kissed right above the top of his jeans and ran his tongue under the waistband. Tommy gasped and clutched his hand in Phil’s hair. Phil glanced up at Tommy’s face, his eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly as his breath came out in huffs. Phil smiled and went back to work, kissing around his belly button and along the trail of hair that led to the edge of his jeans. Phil moved his hand to the clasp of Tommy’s jeans and he looked up, asking silently for approval. Tommy gave a slight nod, and Phil released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

He unbuttoned Tommy’s pants and pulled the zipper down, still looking at Tommy’s face. Phil stuck his hand into Tommy’s jeans, watching as his eyes rolled back into his head as Phil’s hand rubbed over his hard cock through his boxers. Phil smiled at the reaction, rubbing his hand up and down Tommy’s cock. Tommy’s hand squeezed Phil’s shoulder as he moaned, head lolling back and forth on the pillow. Phil pulled his hand out of Tommy’s pants and rose up on the bed, moving to straddle Tommy’s thighs. Tommy opened his eyes at the movement, pupils blown wide with arousal. Phil reached down and tugged Tommy’s pants and boxers down his hips to his thighs, his cock springing free from the fabric. Phil stared down at Tommy’s cock, breath catching as another shot of pure lust rippled down his spine straight to his own cock. He was achingly hard and pressing painfully against his own jeans, but he was content to take care of Tommy for now.

Phil leaned down and ran his tongue along Tommy’s hipbone, licking along the skin. He kissed close to Tommy’s cock, but raised up to bypass it and licked along the opposite hipbone. Tommy groaned in protest, his cock jumping at the close call. Phil continued to tease Tommy, running his tongue all along his hips and stomach, Tommy’s hands on his shoulders and in his hair, not guiding but encouraging. When Phil made a near sweep with his tongue for the third time, Tommy’s hand tightened in his hair. Phil looked up at Tommy, who had a lip tucked roughly between his teeth. He released his lip and licked his lips, making Phil groan.

“Phil.” Tommy’s whisper set Phil’s entire body on fire. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He leaned over and ran his tongue along the shaft of Tommy’s cock, his taste and smell assaulting Phil’s senses. He didn’t know if it was from the tequila or from Tommy, but his head was spinning. Phil licked up and down the shaft a few more times before he finally took the head into his mouth. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, given that he’d never done this before, but he just kept thinking about what would feel good to him and hoped it would be close enough. From Tommy’s reactions, he wasn’t doing too badly.

Tommy moaned Phil’s name again and dug his fingers into Phil’s skin. He might have bruises tomorrow, but it was totally worth it. Phil slowly took Tommy’s cock into his mouth, relaxing his jaw as it slid inside. It felt weird, having a cock in his mouth for the first time, but it was Tommy, and that made it incredible. He ran his tongue along the ridges of the head, slowly teasing along the slit with the tip of his tongue. Phil took more of Tommy into his mouth, trying to take as much of his cock as he could. He wrapped his hand around the area his mouth couldn’t reach, enveloping Tommy is warmth and sensation. He then pulled up slowly, sucking slightly on the shaft as he went. Tommy kept making sounds above him, small keening noises mixed with moans and Phil’s name.

Phil set a slow, agonizing pace, mouthing and sucking up and down. His other hand moved up to cup Tommy’s balls, massaging them as he bobbed up and down, sucking, licking, and stroking every part of his cock. Phil gradually sped up, increasing the sped of his movements and the strength of his tongue, mouth, and hands. Tommy was mostly incoherent and began thrusting shallowly, Phil moving his hands to Tommy’s hips to keep him still.

Phil could tell Tommy was close, his breath coming faster and his hands squeezing tighter around his shoulders. Tommy tried to warn him, pull him off of his cock, but Phil just increased his pace until Tommy moaned his name and came down his throat. There was more than Phil could swallow, some leaking out of his mouth and down his chin and onto Tommy’s stomach. Phil let go of Tommy’s hip, unmoving now that he was spent. He slowly let Tommy’s softening cock fall from his mouth, wiping his mouth and licking the escaped come off his fingers. Tommy groaned above him and Phil looked up to see Tommy’s sleepy smile above him. Tommy pulled Phil up and kissed him hard, chasing away his taste from Phil’s mouth.

Tommy rolled them over on the small bed, his weight a welcome feeling above Phil. He kicked his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off and settled back against Phil’s side. His hand roamed down Phil’s chest as he continued to kiss him. He unclasped Phil’s jeans and pulled them and his boxers off, throwing them to the floor with his own. Tommy stared down at him and Phil reached his hand up, bringing Tommy’s lips to his. Tommy’s hand ran down his chest, over his hipbone, and finally settled around Phil’s cock. Phil moaned, Tommy’s name falling from his lips as Tommy sucked at his neck. Phil had never been more aroused than he was right now and knew he wouldn’t last long. Tommy began moving his hand up and down the shaft as he bit gently at Phil’s neck. Phil pulled Tommy’s lips to his own, needing as much skin contact as he could get. Tommy’s hand sped up, stroking up and down the shaft and twisting as he reached the head. Phil could feel it building, the heat and pressure at the base of his cock. He grabbed Tommy’s shoulder and threw his head back as white exploded behind his eyes, come spurting all over his stomach and Tommy’s hand. Tommy’s hand kept moving until he made a keening noise, too much for his pleasure-sensitive cock.

His head was in a daze, but he felt Tommy lean over the side of the bed and clean him off with what he assumed was one of their shirts. When he finally caught his breath, Phil opened his eyes to see Tommy staring at him with a sleepy smile on his face.

“Sleep now. We can talk tomorrow.” Tommy smiled at him and grabbed the comforter off the other bed, pulling it over both of them.

“Sounds like a plan.” Phil smiled and leaned up to kiss Tommy one last time before his snuggled into Tommy’s chest. “Night.”

Tommy’s arm around his back rubbed slow circles between Phil’s shoulder blades. The last thing he remembers before he fell asleep was Tommy kissing his head and whispering, “Night, Phil.”

***

The sun was warm today, but still bearable. The wind was blowing against Phil’s face from the open window, the Pacific Coast Highway speeding along underneath them. The song on the CD changed and he looked over as Tommy began to sing along. He smiled when Tommy looked over at him, his heart beating a little faster.

They did talk when they woke up this morning. Phil told Tommy all about his funk, how he’d felt that he’d lose Tommy if he’d told him about his feelings, how he felt alone without Lil and how she was slipping away from him, about his fears about college and Tommy leaving him for his new filmmaker friends. Tommy had told him he’d a thing for him for years, just never knew Phil thought of him that way and had kept it a secret for the same reason, told him that he and Lil would figure it out, and that he’d never drop Phil for anyone, especially now that they’d finally gotten together. Tommy illustrated this with a thorough and rather intense blowjob.

They’d left the hotel not longer after that, but not before they took their picture in front of the sign. Right before Phil took the picture, Tommy had leaned over and kissed him, Phil’s finger hitting the button more from shock than actual intention. The picture was now taped next to the others, yet another stop on their journey. Phil smiled as he looked at the other pictures from today, from the diner where they got breakfast, from the gas station they stopped at to fill up. He stared at their faces and didn’t have to make up a story behind the looks they shared.

He smiled and looked back out the window, starting to sing along with Tommy, feeling happier than he had in a long time. All his problems weren’t fixed, but as he reached over to grab Tommy’s hand, he didn’t care. He didn’t have all the answers, but he was getting there.


End file.
